Ashes of the Dark One
by orthankg1
Summary: When the urn opened and the ashes slowly formed into a person, everyone was celebrating Neal being born, and Rumple was getting married, but now that it's gotten out of the vault, it doesn't want to go back. After all, nothing involved in a Dark One's burial ever left that vault for a reason. I own nothing, all rights to the people that do.
1. Chapter 1 - Wed and the Dead

**Ok, so I am doing this as sort of a how i wanted it to end rant about the season 3 finally/ how I wanted season 4 to go rant.**

**A big part of me likes Elsa in cannon; I mean she's already in fanfic, but as an actual wanting to hurt people villain, nope, I just can't see it.**

**And honestly if it is just the Snow Queen then I will be extremely disappointed because they went out of their way to make it look like Elsa but it's not, so that would also not be good.**

**It is a bad/bad situation no matter how I slice it.**

**So this is a quick story about what I was hoping would happen at the end, and if you like it I might continue it.**

* * *

The prince had been named Neal. Rumpel would have preferred Baelfire but he could understand that Neal was a better name in this land.

Oh, he was having a good day, and he never had good days. Belle was walking down the, well, forest path. Her father the idiot had somehow managed to come around and agreed to walk her to him, giving his blessing and all.

Rumpel would have invited more people for Belle, but everyone was at the coronation for Neal, and the only person he really wanted there was his Bae. But he couldn't.

Rumpel couldn't help but wonder and he probably always would wonder about whether or not simply letting Zelena go back and let him save his son would have been worth it, but no, he had to honor Bae.

As Belle spoke her vows, he was again struck by the realization that the most wonderful woman he had ever met, the wisest and kindest person ever, had for some unbelievable, unfathomable, he often wondered if it was insanity or a localized form of stupidity that made her think he of all men was worth fighting for. But he swore to anyone up their or here that wanted to lessen, if she thought he was worthy of even a passing glance, he would try and earn every single one.

His vows were wonderful to if he was any judge. Who knows, maybe they were good. But he forgot most of them because before he finished and Archie could say "You may now kiss the bride" there they were doing just that, but Rumpel was sure he did get to say it after they parted, but then Belle grabbed him again so he wasn't sure.

But he knew one thing for sure, heck and hellfire to everyone and thing else in all the realms, tonight was his wedding night, and nothing was going to stop him from enjoying it.

And if there was any annoying villain pest that wanted to come terrorize the town and make the heroes come running to him for help. Well, if said villain wanted to live very long, or the hero for that matter, they'd wait to bug him until the day after tomorrow.

* * *

In the vault there were many things, each room was stored the magic to powerful for even the Dark One to master. Each Dark One had a giant tunnel going down that had room coming off the sides to store said magic.

It was in this vault he had found the theory of the Dark Curse, it was here that he had found some pieces for the curse, and it was here that he put the two time travelers and there, 'luggage'.

He didn't bother to check which section of the vault he put them in. In one part he had found the heart of the Night Shade Dragon and nothing else, in another he had found a potion of death essence wrapped in a piece of the Grimm Reaper's clock, there was really no place to put them were they were safe, so why bother? The main point was nothing could ever leave unless the Dark One allowed it to leave. And he had wanted the pirate and his friend to leave.

And so they did, and he had drunk the memory potion. That was a terrible mistake, because the thing about doors are, you can't really control what leaves or comes in when there open.

The body of a Dark One was powerful, and dangerous. That is why the Dark Ones always left instructions as to how their body was to be kept, some were burned, and some preserved, buried in the ground, or had the organs put in jars and preserved by being wrapped in cloth.

But always kept in the vault. The new Dark One would take the body of his predecessor and fulfill their final wish. If you wanted to be buried in the dirt of your home, a large box would be filled with said dirt and the body placed inside. And then the box was placed in that Dark One's vault. If you wanted to be mummified in a temple, you were, and then every drop of blood and every scrap of cloth, and they were all placed in the vault.

Burned in a specific place, with a certain type of wood, you were, and every ash was found and put in the urn. Nothing involved in a Dark One's burial was ever left outside the vault.

* * *

Rumpel had managed to carry Belle over the threshold, an impressive feat all things considered.

Rumpel had had a less then wonderful life, to put it really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, nicely. But one thing, one thing was certain, beyond any shred of doubt what so ever, nothing could ruin this night, he wouldn't let them.

After all, no one was stronger than the Dark One.

* * *

The urn lay there, all innocent and benign. And then the top just had to pop off, and the ash left the urn, slowly rising into the shape of a person.

And one thing was sure, tomorrow was going to be very, interesting.

After all, nothing involved in a Dark One's burial ever left that vault for a reason.

* * *

**Ok, so. Quick explanation, when I saw the urn get picked up by Hook, I knew it had to be very important. And so my mind instantly jumped to the fact that urns have ash, and that it was in the vault. So I figured that because we never found out what happened to a Dark One's body, maybe their remains were in the vault. And that they were kept there because dead bodies that used to have the most powerful dark curse in them must be worth something to a magic user.**

**So I thought they were going to like bring back Zozo or another Dark One, have it be a big immortal giants fighting on the playground, the ants trying not to get squished, have it be some big fight over the dagger or something and Rumple trying to make it so Belle didn't find out about the little switch.**

**So I've got two questions for you. 1) Is would you like the story to continue? 2) If yes, would you like it to be Zozo or a different Dark One, something older? 3) I might be willing to have the Dark One be a girl if there is popular demand? 4) And finaly, do you want the other Dark One to fight Rumpel, or have he or she be more benign, I'm even willing to go so high as pleasant to be around.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Guest

**I have decided not to have it be Zozo that was freed, sorry. I wasn't really planning to use him unless people liked the idea. Besides, what I've got planed without him involved will be much more fun.**

* * *

Belle had somehow managed to convince him that a wedding party would be fun, and to hold it as his, their house. He was seriously beginning to question whether last night was worth it. He knew it was of course, but dear heavens how many friends and their family could she have, he was beginning to miss his castle. A big castle and in the middle of nowhere, that was where he liked to be. Not in a house that was being taken over by people, or whatever some of the guests were, that he had no personal love for.

But Belle was worth it, especially when you considered her offer of tonight. But he was seriously hoping something would happen to cause a panic and make them leave, maybe he could put all the cats in town up trees.

"Attention everyone." Charming said. "I'm sorry I have to tell you all this, but George's body was found a little while ago."

"And we should be toasting the good news?" Grumpy asked confused. After a few seconds and nothing, everyone looked at Red who was standing right next to him.

"What?" She asked.

"You're the person that hits his head for stupid comments like that one." Charming said.

"The man who tried to frame me for murder and got an angry mob to come after me is dead. Nope, I'm with him, a toast is in order."

"I'm afraid I to must agree with the dwarf." Gold said. "I see no reason to stop celebrating a happy moment like a wedding simply because a man none of us actually liked is dead. And considering it is almost certainly the natural consequences of losing your wings as a monkey in midflight that brought out dear king to his untimely end, I fail to see why it is worth mentioning."

"He wasn't killed by a fall; he was found in his house, and he looks like he died of old age." Charming said.

"Wait, he wasn't that old. What do you mean died of old age?" Belle asked

"He looked like he was a hundred year old man. They weren't even entirely sure it was him, but the house keeper confirmed it, and honestly who else could it be."

"Wait, ok hold up." Emma said confused. She then turned to Gold , "Is that even possible, to kill someone by making them older."

"Oh yes. Time magic you are more than familiar with, but this is quite a bit different."

"How so?" Snow asked.

"Mr. Smee once asked that I make him younger in exchange for a portal bean. As a Dark One, it would be easy. But any mage with the proper tools can steal a person's youth, use if to fuel a spell of something, very painful way to die if anyone is interested."

"A little." Red said

"The problem is that the energy is hard to control, the life force must either be used quickly or dissipate, or be bound to a living object, granting it youth, but then the energy would again start to be used." Gold explained. "But it would be easy to find out who did it, someone has either just cast a powerful spell or lost 30 years."

"Well you are half right." A voice. Gold froze in place, his face became very pale. If he was right, oh dear lord was there a problem, and if he was wrong, well, being right was worse no matter what. "You forgot the fact that someone could have used his life force to stabilize their resurrection. And don't worry; I made sure to use someone no one would miss." Everyone turned to see an attractive young woman with long black hair, she had stunning silver eyes, and when she stood you could see she was wearing a long black dress, but she almost looked like she was wearing a black leather version of something Gold used to where.

"How the hell are you here?" Gold said in a murderous but also scared way.

"Don't blame me. You were the one that let Emma open a portal inside the vault. And it was your son who resurrected you." She said, walking over to the refreshment table and taking some food. She could see he was confused. "Ask them," She pointed at Emma and Hook. "they traveled back in time and messed with stuff, you sent them to the vault to keep them from messing anything else up, and then took a memory potion after they left. None of you were smart enough to notice my urn fly through the portal."

"But how are you here?" He said putting emphasis on the 'here' part.

"Opening the vault to bring you back and all the magic from the Dark Curse and time travel managed to bring me back for a time, I used some of your memories to find someone whose life force I could take and no one would miss them to complete the process. A life for a life."

"I'm sorry." Hook said. "I may only be a humble pirate, so I might be the only one missing something important, but I think it might be everyone wants to know the little detail of who your murdering lady friend is mate."

Gold sighed. "Belladonna, this is everyone, everyone, this is Belladonna Alexandra Roxanne, the only female Dark One ever to live."

And suddenly the room was silent.

* * *

"What do you want Bella?" Gold said after showing, or shoving, her into the study. He had to make sure no one heard them, something's were best left between Dark Ones.

"I don't know what you mean Rum."

"You and I both know you will need life force of a powerful magic user to be able to do any magic and stay alive, and I'm afraid the only people who are good at magic are off limits." Gold said threateningly.

"Well then it's a good thing I absorbed Zelena's magic on my way here."

"You and I both know that's not the same thing."

"Fine, yes I plan to absorb a magic users life force, but not from anyone here."

"Then who dearie?"

"Blue of course. Why would I adsorb anyone you care about, I don't need you wanting me dead."

Gold stopped at that, looking confused. "You can't absorb Blue's life, that would be like taking a bath in acid while sucking on a block of solid cyanide."

"That is why I came to you, I need one of your wands."

Gold had to admit, he had very little to lose right now if she did go after Blue and a great deal to gain. "If you want a wand, then I will need something in return."

"What?"

"A vial of your blood."

Bella's eyes went wide in horror. "But- with that you could- no Dark One would ever force another into that situation."

"It's not a force, it's a threat. Let's be honest, you will only get one shot at her, and should you fail I want a guaranty that you won't try and save your own skin by attacking someone else." Gold said. "You and I both know you'd demand the same."

Bella looked very angry, but she did give in to his request and got the wand. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to help?"

"I'd love to, but right now I'm a newly wed, trying to enjoy his honeymoon."

"Well, can't hurt to ask." And then she disappeared.

* * *

At the shop latter that day, Gold removed the dagger and cut himself, and then he placed a few drops of her blood on the cut.

* * *

**What do you think Gold is up to? And why dose she hate Blue? And why dose he need some of her Blood.**

**And most important, what do you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Trust The Fairies

It had been two whole weeks since the wedding party/ announcement of George's death.

All anyone really knew was the another Dark One was in town, and the Nun's had been in overdrive trying to get people aware of this fact, and warn them of the danger of a second Dark One, and how at any moment, one of them would start trying to kill the other, and all hell would break loose when it happened.

"Honestly." Rumple said laughing at the paper. "I can't believe people actually think that two Dark Ones would go after one another like that. It's almost amusing."

"So there isn't a threat of an all out war between you two?" Charming asked. Ever since thing's had settled down a bit, Gold had relented and let the Charmings and even Hook come over for breakfast on ocasion, but really it was mostly to see Henry.

"No, when you're under that curse, it develops I kind of bond. It's more than just the fact that we inherit our predecessor's memories, and we take special care when we bury their body." Gold stopped to think. "It's the ability to relate to what happens when the curse pours into you, it's the shared experience I guess."

"The fact you now have someone who gets it." Snow said.

"Yes, that's a good word for it."

"So what is she up to?" Hook asked.

"I'm not sure, at the moment she could be doing anything."

Just as Gold said that, Charming's phone rang. "Oh, no, Charming, let it go to voice mail." Belle said.

"But what if…"

"Ah. No buts. You're on paternity leave, so stay here and eat with you family." Snow said.

"And Hook." Henry said.

"And Hook." Snow agreed and Charming looked defeated.

"Trust me mate, I've been on the receiving end of each of these fine ladies verbal lashings, unless there is an army of ogres coming to kill us, it's not worth it."

"Fine fine, you win." And they all went back to eating.

* * *

Long Ago

* * *

It had been a beautiful day; at least that was how it started. The Chimeras attacked again, it had been happening more and more. This time almost half the cow heard had been killed. The sheep had been decimated, and a horse was shredded. Luckily none of the people had been hurt, this time.

"We can't keep doing this." Said one of the elders.

"We've tried everything." Said another. "No warrior of hero is willing to come and help us."

"We could try the fairies." Said another.

"They have abandoned us as well. We are beyond hope." Said a younger elder. "I say, we get everything together that we can carry and run."

"We would be slaughtered." Said an older elder.

"Well it can't be any worse then staying here and waiting to run out of livestock for them to kill, after that, it will be us they eat, and I'd rather die trying to run and save some of our people then stay here and have us all die."

"How do we know we could even leave? The Dark One is between us and freedom." Said an elder.

"We could have a small group go ahead, plead our case, if nothing else it would by time for the others to get away while the Dark One kills the people that go to him."

"It's a mission of death." Said one.

"Your insane." Said another.

"I volunteer." The whole room went silent. A young woman came to the front of the crowd. "I volunteer to lead the group up to the Dark One's home." She said.

"See here, what kind of men are you, if you fear to do what a woman would do. She has volunteered when none would expect her to go in the first place. Are there any others who are so brave?"

And slowly but surely, a group of nine men and one woman was chosen to talk to the Dark One.

* * *

The Dark Fortress was interesting, it looked like a tower made of obsidian, as did the gate. The tower seemed to deify normal rules of building, being smaller at the bottom, and having parts just shoot off to the sides. It screamed a wizard's tower.

The door opened on it's own, candles lighting to show them the path up into the tower. They finally made it into a large room. "Who dares enter here?" Said a deep voice coming from the walls. "Who is so desperate to enter my domain?"

"We are…" Said one of the men

"Travelers, yessss. I smmmelll it on you. A woman, you brought a woman, interesting." They voice said, appearing to come from a corner of the room. "BUT REALLY!" The voice suddenly seemed to come from the middle of the group, causing them all to jump. "Haaa Ha ha." The voice was above them now. "Do you really think I didn't know. You," They could almost feel him pointing at them, "are hopping to escape the chimeras that plague your land." And you want me to let you pass."

"Yes sir." One of the men said, but not very confidently.

"Well then, I have a proposition for you. One of you must stay here; you must go up to the tower, right to the very top. In that room, you will find the most terrifying of monsters in a cage, and you must spend the whole time, until everyone from the town makes it out of my domain, in the room with it." The whole room seemed to laugh at that. "Whether you leave the room alive or not is not my concern.

The group then began to argue, trying to decide who should stay behind. No one wanted to go and spend the night in a room with a monster, let alone however long it would take for their people to make it across. "I will go."

All the men turned, it was again the woman who had spoken. "I'm the only one here with no one to go back to, it would make me the only logical choice."

"Are you sure?" A few of the men said, and then the young elder spoke. "You could very well die."

"If it keeps our people safe, I will do it."

"Very well, we pray that you will survive." And then she went up into the tower.

* * *

The tower was nothing special, a window to the side, a table with some food a large amount of food in front of a very large cage, nothing else really. As the woman approached the cage, she heard… coughing. "Odd."

When she got to the front of the cage, she saw a sickly looking old man. His arms looked to be bags of flesh and bone, as were his legs. She cold see not only his ribs, but the part of his skin over his heart was moving with each erratic beat, and he smelled horrible. Worst of all however was his skin, a horrible greenish grey. "Please." The man begged, whimpered, slowly trying to lift his arm. "Please, some food."

The woman was moved with compassion, and grabbed the man a grape, and reaching into the cage, dropped it in his mouth. The man slowly saver it, instantly looking better, "I have not had anything to eat but the crust of bread every ten days in so long. Thank you." He said. "If you could, water." He said. And the woman went and gave him a small glass of water, which he drank greedily.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"No one of consequence, I have been a prisoner, like you are now, for so long, I have forgotten my own name."

"I'm not a prisoner; the Dark One said a horrible beast was here, and I'd have to stay with it tell me people made it across his land."

"Well, I don't remember if I've ever been called a beast before. But please, more food."

"Of course." The woman got him some more food, and he looked much better. "I don't suppose you would mind letting me out of here, if only for a little while?"

"Well." The woman had no idea if she should let him out or not, would the Dark One get mad and go back on the deal, of was this old man really a monster.

"If you don't feel safe, there is a dagger on the table, you could use it to defend yourself if I am a monster. And all I really want to do is stretch my legs." The man said.

The woman went over to the table, and saw an odd looking dagger, it was wavy, and had an odd name on it. The woman took it, more to be safe then sorry, and opened the cage, and then the whole tower began to shake.

It was an accident, with the ground shaking so much it was hard to keep her balance, and that poor man, but he fell, and she had hold of the dagger, and be for she knew what happened, she had stabbed him. And then the tower stopped shaking.

He looked different now; the odd coloring was gone, now he just looked old and pale. "Forgive me." He said.

"What?" The woman asked.

"It was the only way, my life, the torment I have suffered, you will understand." He said, and then reaching into the cage, he pulled out a scrap of paper. "Read this, all will become clear." And then he died.

The woman looked at the paper, it was written in blood.

* * *

'_Dear reader, I am sorry. If you are reading this, you opened my cage after I urged you to take my dagger. That was the Dark One's dagger, and it belongs to you now. Guard it with you life, as it is now many way your life. It is the ONLY thing that can kill you, but worse, it can control you, make you murder you own son, kill your best friend, rape your daughter._

_As a Dark One, I devoted my life to the study of magic; I would take under my wing and train great mages, who I found worthy, I never killed anyone unless they were attacking myself or my students._

_I came to be trapped in that cage by a brat of a Royal who wanted to learn magic but I refused. He tormented me by placing me in a cage near food and water but putting it just out of reach. I cried out for help, but none ever came. He cursed my tower to crumble if I ever left the cage alive, trapping me under the ruble._

_In time, the royal died, and the Blue fairy came and found my dagger, instead of returning it, she gave it to another Royal who was, kind, in his way. But the curse on my home was to strong for me to break in my cage, and Blue would not help, so the Royal had a servant come to live with me, and feed me. The servant and the Royal died, and I was left here, too weak to be able to make it to my dagger and leave before my home would have cashed down on top of me._

_Until you. I realized that if I could trick someone into stabbing me, my home would survive, and so now you have come, and I have found piece in my death. I am sorry for what is to come, but please try to understand, my life was such a burden, I had no wish to go on, and you, were my only chance._

_I hope your fate is better then my own. All I can say is, don't rust the Fairy's, Blue least of all, they will never help you, they never have, and never will. You will understand more in time._

_Good Luck._

_My sincerest apologies. _– _Tomulas.'_

* * *

The woman looked down at her hand, it had the same discoloration as the man had, only younger and healthier. And she remembered, oh the things she remembered of the Dark One's past. And then she went, and pulled out the dagger, and the word, and name she realized, had changed.

_Belladonna_.

Well that can't be good.

* * *

**Thanks to Guest, ****Grace5231973****, ****cynicsquest****, and ****Twyla Mercedes**** for the great reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Attack

The reason Charming's phone had wrung, was because at this moment the Covent was being attacked.

The fairies were weak, having little fairy dust and few wands. The enemy was fast and determined, setting fire to three parts of the building, the fairies were busy trying to put out the flames. They then noticed that a few of their sisters were lying dead, having been drained of their life.

"Everyone, into the sanctuary. Move quickly." Blue said, trying to gather them all together to have a united front against this new threat.

"Quickly." Cried a fairy.

"This way." Yelled another.

But they could hear it, the screams of their dying sisters. "How many are dead?" Blue asked.

"I saw at least seven." Grey said.

"I saw another five." Pink said.

"I saw thirteen." Red said.

"This is not good." Blue said, looking very worried. And then the sound stopped, and there was a very loud quiet. No sound of wood burning, no screams, no sounds of yelling or movement, just a very unsettling piece, as if nothing was wrong.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Someone was banging on the door, and they did not sound happy.

**_BANG!_**

And suddenly the doors of the sanctuary flew open, breaking a few of the hinges. "Well, well." Said a smiling Belladonna. "It appears I'm just in time."

From behind her came a small army of shadows, she must have just torn them because you could tell they were all feminine. But these shadows were off somehow, warped and angry. They began to slowly threaten the fairies, obviously trying to get them away from Blue. "Now, now." Bella said. "None of you need to die, just move so Blue and I can have a nice chat." She let a distinct amount of venom drip from 'chat'.

"No." Said the Orange Fairy.

But the moment she said that, Bella brew out a wand, and with barley a flick, drained all the life and magic from the fairy. The body became a pile of withered and dried bones before her skull, because there was no skin left, hit the ground. "Anyone else?" she asked calmly. And suddenly the room parted to reveal Blue. "So much for loyalty." Bella said smiling again. "Now, why not you and I get down to business. Alright."

"What do you want?" Blue said, still trying to sound as if she was in control.

"Not much." Bella said simply. "All I really want is Malcolm to be alive, for you to never have ruined my life or the lives of so many of my brothers, I want an apology for all the pain you had no right to cause, I want you to openly admit all you have done wrong in the name of the 'greater good', I want you to leave me and Rumple and any other Dark One alone, I want to never have to see your face ever again. No more, and no less." Bella said, as calmly as one would discuss the weather. "However, because I can't have any of that, can I?" Blue didn't bother to answer. "No, didn't think so. I guess the thing for me to do is to just settle for your death. Yes, I think that will do nicely." She said smiling evilly. And then, pointing the wand at Blue, Bella tried to drain the dammed Blue Fairy.

But she couldn't, and suddenly there was a blinding light, and Belladonna Alexandra Roxanne, the only female Dark One ever to live, was gone."

* * *

**Ok, I realize that this is not much, but I wrote this at a spur of the moment thing, and when I noticed how I ended it, I realized it was a great ending and decided to just post it as is without adding more. And just to be clear this is not the end of the story.**

**So, 1) what happened to Bella? 2) Who is Malcolm? 3) How did Blue so royally piss off Bella? 4) Did you like this chap?**

**To Twyla Mercedes, I think if I get your review, you might have been a little confused, that female Dark One is Bella, the only female Dark One, and she fits in because this is her story, more or less.**

**And to Grace5231973 thanks for the complement, hope you like this chap.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Past Love, Curent Loss

"Is now a bad time to say I told you so?" Bella heard a new voice say. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was in front of a fireplace, in Rumple's home. And every part of her body was experiencing a totally unique and colorful form of pain. "You're lucky I had the decency to pull you out, what part of an acid bath while sucking on cyanide was confusing?"

"You knew this would happen." Bella said, still confused about what actually had happened.

"Did I know that no wand would be able to let you absorb something as pure as Blue's magic, yes."

"Then why did you let me go after her?"

"Would you have stopped if I had told you this would happen?"

"No." Bella said looking defeated.

"Good." Gold said smiling. "Time for a history lesson I think." Gold went and gave her a cup of tea. And as he walked back to his chair he said. "We are the Dark One. We are dark magic. The Blue Fairy is the oldest of the Fairies, born from the purest of light magic." He then sat down. "Now, contrary to popular belief, these two forms of magic have nothing to do with good and evil, which is black and white magic. What we are is life and death magic." He then took a sip of his tea. "While good and evil can survive without the other, life and death cannot. Everything has an end; all which have lived must die."

"Long ago, people though that by using the source of light magic, a large ball of light within the fountain of youth, they could banish the source of dark magic, death's black diamond ring, and they did. But by succeeding to do that, they also banished the light magic, and the fountain of youth dried up.

Many years ago, the first Dark One, Horath, was actually a simple man. Unaware of what he was doing, he stumbled upon the place the banishment took place, what is now the heart of the black forest, the only physical door to the Vault of the Dark One. He made a deal with the magic, allowing it to use him as a vassal, bound forever to this plane by a dagger. But by creating a Dark One, the Blue Fairy was made, a way to balance the light and the dark."

"And so when I went to absorb the blue bug."

"You were mixing the positive with the negative, nasty what happens when you do that. You're lucky I pulled you out, a second of two more of that and both you and Blue would be bed ridden for the next few weeks."

"Why did you pull me out, why not just let me destroy myself and Blue, leave you alone."

"Blue is predictable, if she were to die, another would just step in to fill the vacuum to keep the balance. And as much as I hate Blue, I hate having a powerful opponent I couldn't predict more." Gold said, finishing his tea. "You know, I have yet to hear a thank you for saving you."

"Who said I didn't want to die, at least then she'd be suffering to. And you bound me."

"You're only alive because I bound you to me via our blood and the dagger, and you are still unaware of the obvious."

"And what is that?"

"Blue has just gotten a slap in the face reminder that she is not only not immortal, she is also venerable and helpless to stop it if one of us were to attack again, so what sort of a bargain do you think we could get from her after she's just realized that she has no cards to play."

As the realization of what Gold was saying donned on Bella, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"What on earth happened here?" Charming asked as he got out of the car, seeing the extensive damage to the Covent.

"It looks like a flaming tornado hit or something." Emma said.

"That or something was the new Dark One." Said a nun coming to great them.

"Why would she come here?"

"I don't know, but she managed to drain the life force and the magic from several of my sisters. She tried to do the same thing to Blue."

"Did blue survive?" Charming asked, now very concerned.

"Yes, but she is very weak. But it appears the other Dark One was destroyed."

"Ah, so one of the Blue Fairy's many mistakes has finally come back to bight her, and it doesn't seem like she enjoyed it very much." The group looked to see Gold coming up the path.

"What are you doing here?" The nun was not happy.

"Come to see the damage, you can either let me go in and see if I can help Blue, or I can force my way in."

"Why would you help?" Emma asked.

"Let me answer that with a question of my own. Why do you think, considering all that blasted bug has put me through, would I even let her live."

"Because you need her for something." Emma said.

"Exactly, contrary to popular belief, the death of Blue would not benefit me as much as most would think."

"But why do you need her?" Charming asked.

"That is my business, let's…"

"Leave it at that." Emma said anticipating what Gold was going to say.

"Exactly Miss Swan." Gold said, and reluctantly the nun took him to see Blue.

The head fairy looked weak, she had a bit of grey hair and appeared to have lost twenty pounds. "Rumpelstilskin, I see they let you come."

"Yes, they did."

"Why are you here?"

Gold answered by snapping his fingers, causing everyone else in the room to fall down, fast asleep. "I came to make a deal." He said, sitting down and holding Blue's hand mockingly.

"What could you possibly have that I want?" She asked.

"Bella survived, I have her bound to me with blood magic. But unless you want her coming after you again."

"What do you want?" Blue said, not enjoying being threatened.

"I want to enjoy watching you suffer, living in constant fear of if and when Bella might come to finish the job. I want you to think about how you brought this upon yourself, and I want you to remember this moment next time you think you are stepping in to help the greater good at my expense." Gold said. "And most importantly, I want you to personally handle the burial of your sisters, to help solidify in your mind what you've done wrong." Gold was now smiling. "And, if I were you, I'd remember this moment next time you mess with anyone's lives thinking it's for the greater good. After all, it was that kind of thinking that brought us about in the first place."

* * *

Long ago

* * *

It had been several months and no one knew about what had happened. Bella had returned with a glamour on, and she never took the spell off. As far as everyone knew, the town had made it through the Dark One's territory without a problem and was now experiencing a very good year, crops were better, the herds were better, everything was better. And they all had Bella to thank.

She had told them upon her return that the Dark One had said that for her bravery, she could ask for one gift, and she had chosen to have the land they settled in be very fertile.

The town was very happy, but best of all, Malcolm, the elder who had first brought up the idea of leaving and had complimented her on her bravery had taken an interest in her. Saying that she had inspired him to be brave and tell her about how he felt about her. Everything was going wonderfully, until she came.

"Attention everyone." The high elder spoke up, drawing the whole town's attention. "The Reul Ghorm has come." And then the Blue Fairy descended to near where the elder was standing.

"Hello." She said in a sweet voice. "I have received word that some of you went into the Dark One's tower, who among you was that?" Slowly, the group came forward. "Why were you there?"

Malcolm spoke. "I had the idea we should run, so this group went to the Dark One to ensure that we would have safe passage through his land."

"Did any of you speak to him?"

"We all did." Malcolm said, and Blue looked confused. "He threw his voice of the walls, made the tower shake with his laugh, we all heard him."

"But did any of you see him, his body? Were any of you separated from the group, for even a moment?"

"Bella stay alone in the tower for days." One of the group said.

"What!" the Fairy said, instantly going form calm to shocked.

"Yes." Malcolm said. "The Dark One said that as long as she stayed in a room with a horrible monster, our people would have safe passage. Now why are you asking all of these questions?"

"The Dark One is dead child. Someone killed him."

"And how is that a problem?" The high elder asked.

"The one who kills the Dark One becomes the new Dark One." Blue said. She then flew over to Bella and looked at her carefully.

"Enough of this." Malcolm said, stepping between the Fairy and Bella. "Why should we lessen to you? You didn't come and help when we called, and now you come to us and tell us that the one who did save us is a monster. Why should we lessen to a word you have to say?"

"Malcolm, hold your tongue." The high elder said. "How dare you insult the Reul Ghorm."

"It's a fare question, Bella saved us, and now the one who abandoned us is making gross accusations."

"Be that as it may…"

"No, he is right." Blue said. "I am doing what he has said, I am merely concerned, if the Dark One is free, and Bella is simply the most likely choice to ask. I have no doubt in the child's goodness." She then turned to Bella. "Do you know what happened?"

Bella hesitated for a moment. "No." She finally said. "I merely stayed in a room with a monster, and left when I could."

"And you never saw the Dark One?"

"What dose he look like?"

"He is a horrible creature, whose cruelty and evil is unimaginable."

"No then, I saw no one who would fit that description." Bella said truthfully, the Dark One she had seen was nothing like that.

"Very well, I will have words with the elder." And then the Reul Ghorm and the high Elder went into his tent.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" the elder asked. "I understand your concern, but to accuse Bella, she is a sweet girl, nothing but kind, even now after all the pain she no doubt suffered while in that tower."

"I was being carful." The fairy said. "I want you to do something for me elder."

"What?"

"Pour this into the well." Blue handed him a bag of dust. "It will help protect your town if the Dark One dose come around."

"Thank you Reul Ghorm, you are to kind."

"Your welcome, make sure you put it in quickly, and don't tell anyone about it."

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

It had been several days since the visit. And life in the town was back to normal. Bella was walking with Malcolm, they were going to the well for water. "Bella, there is something I have wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked as she got water from the well.

"Well, you make me very happy, and I was hoping you would do me the honor of, well, would you, I mean is it." The man went and distracted himself by pulling the bucket up and setting it on the ground.

"Yes." Bella encouraged him.

"Will you…." He mumbled.

"What?" She said laughing.

"Will. You. Marry…"

"Well yes, I think I will get Married one day, why do you ask?"

"Your not going to make this easy are you." He already knew the answer. "Me, will you marry me."

"Yes." Bella said, but then she thought of something. "But tell me, why me?"

"Well other then the fact that you're the most wonderful woman I have ever met, and more beautiful than any I have ever seen, I figured your to nice to say no to a fool like me. So really you're my only chance at getting married." He said smiling. Then he saw Bella look down. "What is it?"

"Malcolm, I need you to keep an open mind right now." Bella said.

"About what?"

"This." And then in a puff of black smoke, she changed to look like the Dark One. Malcolm was in shock. "I did meet the Dark One, and kill him, it was an accident, he planed it." When Malcolm didn't respond she got frantic. "They were torturing him, his only chance at peace was to have someone kill him, it's not that bad really, I, just, I can't lose you, please, please don't leave me, I swear it's still me, if you want we can leave and never come back, of I can were the glamor forever, I could take you memories of this, I just couldn't lie to you." Bella was now out of breath.

"So, yes then." Was all Malcolm said, and then they kissed.

* * *

**Thank you to Grace5231973 and Twyla Mercedes for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Death of the Family

**Warning: Lots of death. Slightly unsettling. Not horror, just unsettling.**

* * *

The past

* * *

The announcement of Malcolm's and Bella's engagement was met with a great celebration. Everyone was happy for the pair. They went and were married a week later. And had a lovely piece of land near a river, away from the hustle of the town. They were given livestock, wood, cloth, metal tools, gold, silver, and exotic, which meant from the mountain, spices.

That had been two years ago. And they had had four children in that time.

It had been a difficult pregnancy, the last one, mainly because she had had three children at once. A rare occurrence, and even rarer to survive. But she had, and after two weeks in bed, she had to go do something other than nurse the kids. She loved them more then she loved herself, but stir crazy and sleep deprecation make unpleasant bed fellows. So with the husband watching them carefully, she went for a walk.

Now, in old towns with no pub, the blacksmiths was the place men went. And in towns with or without a pub, the well was were women went to gossip, complain about idiot husbands or boyfriends, or just have a friendly conversation about nothing important.

"Bella." One of the women said. "When are you going to show off the new little ones?" Her eldest child had been the first babies born in the last four years, and while some of the women were getting married and a few might be with child, the youngest other than her older boy was five. So everyone wanted to come and hold the new babies.

"Not for another week or two. I couldn't bear the thought of losing one. I need them to grow up so I can make them feel guilty about all the pain they caused me and get them to do whatever I want."

"Ha." Said one of the older women who had an eleven, nine, and seven year old. "If you ever get that to work, I'll give you my kids and have you teach them. I just hold up a big knife and remind them I brought them into the world; I can take them out of it easily." She said in a good natured way that meant she would only use that knife on food. "But believe me, it's worth it."

"That is very true." One of the grandmothers said. "And when they have kids of their own, you can sit back and enjoy their madness. I tell you child, grandchildren are your way of getting back at them for all the trouble they caused you." She said laughing. "That was pretty good; I may need to write that down."

"Yes, well I intend on raising my children to be perfect darlings who are obedient, kind, and good natured." Bella said. "Without the threat of horrible violence." And she said it all with a straight face.

All the mothers and grandmother burst out laughing. "All mothers aim for that, but not one has ever actually done that. If you can child, you must have a power greater than the gods." A woman said laughing.

"Who knows, maybe I'll get very lucky."

"More than luck, it would be a divine act." Another said. And then they all settled into idle chit chat.

One of the women gave her a pouch of water when she left to go home.

* * *

The Covent

* * *

"You wanted to see me." A young nun said, entering the room were Blue and Gold had been talking.

"Thank you for coming." Blue said. "Please take Rumpelstiltskin down to the crypt."

"But, madam. The Dark One, in the crypt. We have just put our sisters to rest there."

"And unless you want to join them, you will do as Blue says." Gold said harshly.

The girl, because frankly she did look quite young, looked at Blue. The senior fairy nodded reluctantly, and so she motioned for him to follow. "And child, bring him 1/8 of a pound of dust."

Her eyes went wide, Gold was surprised she didn't faint from shock. "Madam, why…"

"Do not question my orders, just obey." Blue said angrily. And so they went down to the crypt.

"Now if that's not the fairy main motto, I don't know what is." Gold said smiling to himself.

* * *

The Past

* * *

Bella got home all right. Smiling at the fact that her husband threw himself at her, saying two of the children must be hungry because no amounts of silly faces were calming them down.

She went to feed them, but after positioning them properly Bella realized she was thirsty. So she took the water pouch and drank some water.

It was very odd, the water felt cool in the bag, but it warmed her throat, almost to the point of being unpleasant. And then the room started to spin. The last this she heard was her husband yelling.

* * *

The Crypt.

* * *

The crypt contained many things. Well, it only had dead bodies in it, but the number of ways they were stored was impressive. Several fresh ones were there, fresh being relative because of the fact they had had their life drained. But that didn't interest him; Gold went straight to the far wall. "Fare warning." He then touched the wall, and after a moment it crumbled.

The Dark One's protected the bodies of their predecessors with a determination and zeal that would be described as fully fledged fanaticism. But, on rare occasions that a Dark One had a child, a lover, the bodies of the children were rarely of much consequence. A child from a Dark One would be powerful yes, but no more than above the average. They would have a natural tendency, but it didn't make their bodies any more dangerous than the remains of any other sorcerer.

But a child from the female Dark One, that was very different. That child was submersed in Dark magic. As they were growing to live, they were surrounded by death.

Two things happen when a positive and a negative mix, they cancel each other out, the most likely. But in this case, and few others, they merge.

If this were to happen, it was believed that these children could do anything. Use Dark magic and Light magic in together and at once. Use the dark as easily as a Dark One and the light as easily as a fairy. They were very powerful and very dangerous if you were fighting them.

"Get me Charming and Emma." Gold ordered the nun angrily.

* * *

The Past

* * *

When Bella awoke, she was in pain. Not that it mattered, because after she tried to get up, she felt a stabbing pain. "AHHHH!"

She turned around to see Caleb looking at her terrified, and the Dark One's dagger in her side. "Caleb, what have you done?"

"Bella, what happened to you?" Belle then looked down to see that she wasn't glamored. "I heard an explosion, and then I came running, and everything was destroyed, and I found the knife with your name on it and then I saw you move and I though…" The man looked very pale.

Although, Caleb wasn't a man, he was fifteen. Of marrying age yes, but quite young in his own right. "Caleb it's all right." Bella looked around, her home was leveled. She didn't blame him for stabbing her. Her skin was a pale green, her eyes large and grey, her long black hair now look a bit curlier. And her figures were black claws.

She knew she might be able to pull out the blade and then heal her wound, possibly convince Caleb to not reveal her secret. She could give him anything, and then she could fix her home and continue on with her life.

But before she went to remove the dagger, she saw something that caught her eye, something that made what had happened a painfully reality to the greatest degree, and made her give out a pitiful shriek. Wanting to scream but the grief had grabbed her throat and she couldn't even breathe, let alone sob the way she wanted to. Suddenly she wanted death more than anything.

A few feet away from her, lay one of her three new born. A little girl who had had beautiful brown hair, who could stare at her mother for hours with the most loving brown eyes. Her father had complained that she was defiantly going to have a hundred suitors. She now lay their, quite dead, and half of her face…

Half of her face was… burned off.

When Caleb saw this, he began to violently vomit. "Caleb." Bella said, quietly and begging. "Caleb. Caleb" She got his attention. She then pulled out the knife in her side. "Kill me."

Caleb's eyes went wide. "What? Bella, no."

"Please, kill me, end my suffering. I can't bare this, I, I can't bare it."

Caleb looked at her. The young man had always admired her. She had been something of a friend to him at a very young age, going so far as to defend him on a few occasions when his alcoholic father was mean. He had always looked up to her strength and care and thought of her as a mother of sorts. But this, this wasn't the Bella he knew, this was a sad carcass who's will to live had been crushed.

So with extreme reluctance, he bent down and looked her in the eye. "You are the mother I never had. The sister I always wanted. And the friend I didn't deserve." He then wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. "I love you, goodbye." And then he took the knife, and before the words had even faded away, the knife was in her heart, and she was dead.

* * *

The Crypt

* * *

Charming and Emma came down to the crypt. Gold then wordlessly handed Charming a large box and a smaller one. He then gave Emma two smaller ones and took the last one that was the same size as Emma's and began to leave.

"Gold…" Charming said.

"Don't ask for an explanation, if I begin to think about what is in these boxes, this Covent won't be standing or have a living soul left in five minutes. Let's go." And so they left.

* * *

Gold's Home.

* * *

When Gold got home, he found Henry, Belle, Snow, and Hook there. Apparently they had come back. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came for breakfast a few hours ago mate and the lovely wife said we should stay here. Something about an attack at the fairies place." Hook said

"Yes, what happened?" Snow asked.

"Bella tried to kill Blue." Charming said, causing Snow to gasp. "Don't worry, she survived, but she is weak."

"Why would Bella attack the Blue?" Belle asked.

"Just put the boxes down Charming, the front room will do, you as well Emma." He then looked at Hook. "If you would be so kind." He handed the box to the pirate, and then went to his study. And when he came back he was helping Bella to walk.

"What is she doing here?" Charming asked, not sounding happy.

"She is bound to me by the curse. Who do you think pulled her back before she could destroy herself, Blue, and anything in a half mile radius of that building?"

"But why is she try and kill Blue?" Snow asked.

"Forgive me." Hook said. "I may be the humble pirate, but don't Dark One's and Fairies hate each other basically on principle."

"Oh yes." Gold said, helping set Bella down in a chair. "But she has five very good reasons to hate Blue even more than normal."

There was a slight confusion in the room, until Henry asked. "What's in the five boxes?" And suddenly they all looked at the boxes like they were the greatest mystery of all.

Gold just snapped his fingers, and then the lids came off the boxes. Inside each box was a full human skeleton, carefully preserved. One was of an adult, the other for were children, babies even. They were all very badly burned

"I found your family; do with them what you will." Was all Gold said, he then usurer the rest of the group out the door.

"Rumple." Gold turned to Bella when she said his name. "Thank you." And she was crying.

* * *

They were all now in the kitchen. "Well, I guess I'll ask the clear question. If that was the remains of her family, and you got them when you went to visit the fairies, does this mean?"

Gold waited for him to finish, but he didn't and it didn't matter. "It was Blue; she convinced the Elder in the town that he was protecting it by magically poisoning the water in the town well from the Dark One. Bella had saved the town, and lived for two years as the Dark One, surviving on river water with her new born family, hiding with a glamour. When she drank some of the wells water after coming home, the conflicting magic destroyed the home and her whole family." He sighed. "In the end, a dear friend killed her out of mercy. But not before she saw her child's face half burned."

The whole group was very solemn. "Charming, I'd like it if I can take care of her, she's my responsibility."

"Frankly Gold, I wouldn't arrest her anyway."

* * *

**Wow, sad chap I know, very hard to write.**

**Thank you to Grace5231973, Twyla Mercedes, she is basically a lot like Rumple in looks, but grey instead of amber eyes and more pale.**

**And Guest, Blue and the Bark One are not the ultimate light or dark. Merely the amalgamation of those powers. And just so it's clear, this does not mean they are pure good or evil, merely that Blue's power comes from Life, and Gold and Bella's come from Death. Neutral forces, but for obvious reasons, people like Blue better, and she capitalizes on their stupidity to make them think she is pure goodness and that Fairies are the best. Dark One embrace the fact that they are naturally destructive, but not necessarily dose that make them evil.**

**I'm thinking only one more chap, maybe two but doubtful.**


End file.
